I'm me, you're you but we're us
by TeddyTan
Summary: Their stares were all stationed on me. My eyes weren't focused on them though, my eyes were on the prize. The last goal of the game. With the power of my legs leaping up in the air behind the three-point line, my hands let the ball fly through the frosty atmosphere. My fate was being decided. My future. My career. OCxKise read and review
1. Basketball Japan

Hey everybody,

This is my new story! YAY! It does have a a few OCs in it so if you don't like them, press the back button on your browser and find another story.

Anyway this is about my Oc Haylo and her twin brother Matt who go to Japan for basketball. They end up in Teiko and well... you have to read to find out what's next.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Their stares were all stationed on me. My eyes weren't focused on them though, my eyes were on the prize. The last goal of the game. The goal that would decide my future. With the power of my legs leaping up in the air behind the three-point line, my hands let the ball fly through the frosty atmosphere.

My fate was being decided. My future. My career.

My feet hit the floor with force letting me fall to the ground with exhaustion. I had just played the prelims, semis and on top of that finals in one day. It didn't help that my team was utterly useless and could barely bounce the ball properly.

I forced my eyes shut. I couldn't watch it. I already knew that I had won the game, but according to my coach there was a Japanese spy scout for their Japanese team. It had to go in or I wouldn't even stand a chance. Of course I would have to go to their try outs and everything, but I would actually make it to an international level or maybe even their reserve team. Of course being female it meant that I wouldn't be able to be in the spotlight like all of the men were, but I didn't care. It's basketball after all.

I could hear gasps, sighs and a few mutters but I couldn't tell what was happening.

"How?" I could hear my team's captain, Carlotta, say from the bench. I had to admit that she was the only person on the team who was actually half decent at basketball and knew what she was doing. Most of the game we had swapped on and off but she twisted her ankle half way through the qualifiers. To tell you the truth the first few games without her made things harder but it only made me stronger and more eager to win it.

"How what?" I said trying to contain myself. I knew I had won but my nerves where getting the better of me.

"How the hell can you still make those shots" I could hear my best friend Alison scream. A huge uproar started. The crowd screaming, crying and jumping in celebration or in disappointment. I opened my eyes to take the sight in. My team's colours were being waved around the stadium. I could never feel so happy seeing the colours red, silver and blue, being waved around on a banner.

My team then surrounded me and engulfed me with their hugs and cheers. I pushed them back though only wanting to see how the coach thought I went. I looked around only to see him with some random from the crowd. I instantly knew he was someone of importance.

His black hair would have gone down to his shoulders if he didn't have it in a ponytail. He was tall slim and his glasses were stationed on his noses. In my words, he looked kind of creepy.

I could tell everyone knew what I was thinking about and all of their eyes immediately flicked to our coach.

Silence was all that my team wanted. They wanted this for me more than I wanted it for myself.

Soon, they stopped talking and turned to see me. I tried to sand up but my legs failed to perform.

"Can you guys help me up?" I said. Their hands immediately rushed to my side trying to help me up.

It wasn't very hard for them; I was really short for a basket baller, but I always used it to my advantage. I was quick and accurate with shooting. I wasn't a pro shooter or anything like that, I would miss one in every ten shots probably but I could get them in every time if I was in front of the three point line.

As soon as my feet were settled on the ground once again I could feel the pain in my feet. The blisters that would occur, the cuts from running too much even before the games, the rubbing from my socks. God my feet were probably stuffed.

No matter how much the pain in my feet I didn't wince or show any pain, I just kept my eyes on the man. The man that would decide my future.

"Look at the score you little weirdo!" I could hear Alison scream once again. My glare immediately changed direction to her and I swear she was going to run away front he expression on her face. She grabbed her long chocolate brown hair and covered her face with it to avoid my gaze.

I just rolled my eyes. Typical Alison. Loud and annoying but as soon as something scares her or freaks her out she backs away and hides.

I looked at the scoreboard. St Bernadette's High school 82-37 St. Catherine's high school. I grinned. That's all I did. I looked to my team. I didn't care about if I got in anymore; I just wanted to hug my team. And that's exactly what I did. Hugged all of them, one by one.

"Girls! Calm down." Our couch said trying to get our attention.

All of our hugs eased down and we looked at him

"Yeah, wassup coach?" I asked.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. Black. Mr. Black this is Haylo Smith." Our coach said.

Just then I saw middle-aged man with golden blonde hair stepped forward. He was slightly taller than me and had electric blue eyes. When I was older I want to date a man who looked just like him, but I'm only fifteen and he was probably about thirty to forty at most. And to add on to that he had a wedding ring on. So he was totally off limits.

"Hello Miss Smith, I've heard a lot about you, and now I have witnessed it myself." He said in a calm sort of tone. It was sort of creepy in a way. I didn't like it but I guess if I had to live with it I could cope with it. I think it was the official sort of edge to it that put me off a bit.

"Why thank you Mr. Black. I'm honored." I replied with a grin. I was still sweating though which gave away that I was nervous instead of being exhausted. It ran through my thin black hair that was tied back into a high bun on top of my head.

"I'm here to recruit you for the Women's Japanese Basket Ball team." He said. My Emerald green eyes widened and stood out against my slightly dark skin.

"Of course you would have to go to the try outs but you are at least guaranteed a place in the reserve team." OMG! I couldn't believe what he just said. I was good enough to play for Japan's women's team.

"There are conditions and commitments, as there always are." He continued, "You have to live in Japan for starters and get a citizenship, which can be done very easily. We will give you a list of schools and at each place you are probably guaranteed a scholarship. We can fly you over and we will pay for all of your necessities and everything while you are studying. Your pay will be different to the others due to us paying for everything. You will receive the same amount minus the school fees."

I didn't know when it would end he just kept on going. The conditions seemed never ending. I knew that I had to move. The citizenship I thought I had to do to be in their international team. The school thing I really didn't care about, I already flunk nearly every subject except for sport and art.

He suddenly leaned over to me. I could feel his head brush passed my face only to hear this, "If you do choose to come to our team we might think about making you our new captain due to our recent one leaving" He whispered.

Captain? I haven't even played a game as captain in any of these games let alone captain for a country that I don't even live in.

He pulled back leaving me stunned and confused. Why would I be captain? Out of all the people who currently play for Japan and even the Co-Captain, why would he think that I would be captain?

"Of course that would just be between you and me" He smiled, turned around and started walking away.

"About the conditions though" I yelled. He paused and looked back.

"Could I get those on paper please, it has to go through my parents."

He walked back showing off his flashy light blue suit.

"Of Course Miss Smith. While we are on the conversation about your parents, they will be able to stay with you for the try outs but we won't be able to keep them there with you, unless they pay for themselves and their accommodation." He said. My heart stopped. Was he saying that my parents wouldn't be able to stay with me, unless they use the money that they have right now to pay for accommodation?

As much as I would love to say that my family has a millionaire in it, we don't. My dad works three jobs and just got sacked from one of them. He pays for our housing and food. Mum works four jobs and we barely see her. She covers all of my basketball fees and my brother, Matt's basketball fees. Matt and I work two jobs each we pay for the electricity and the heating bills and they aren't that pretty.

This would mean the world for me. To my family. They would be able to live in a bigger house and wouldn't have to worry about the mortgage or anything like that. They wouldn't have to walk everywhere, they could buy a car and drive. And most of all they would be able to spend time with each other; It's something that we never do.

I see Matt all the time. We work at the same places and we go to the same school and we're in the same classes, we even share the same birthday. Matt was my twin brother. We see mum once a fortnight and dad every night at 12. But we don't even have enough energy to make it to through the day without falling asleep half way through at least two of our classes. That's why we don't fail at Sport and Art. You don't have to study anything in them, you just, do.

I just nodded my head at Mr. Black. He once again turned around and walked away.

I looked at my team and they all looked at me. All our gazes followed the blonde haired man until he left our sights.

"OMG!" We all screamed in unison. They all jumped up and down beside and around me. I would be doing the same except that I would stumble every time that I jumped due to me using too much energy in the games.

My smile faded though when I saw my coaches smile. He never smiled. He then pointed to something behind me. I just followed his finger to where he was pointing at and a tear fell from my eyes.

It was my mum, dad and my brother. The three people I loved the most in my whole life. The people that could never replace no matter how hard I tried.

They were in the stands all in my teams colours, smiling, together. The last time we were all in the same place was when I was 13 at my cousin's funeral.

If you haven't met my family you would probably guess that I looked like my mum but had my dad's personality, but to tell you the truth you couldn't be more wrong. I looked like both of them equally. I had my dad's skin that was like a creamy chocolate colour. I also had his thin hair but unfortunately I didn't get his chocolate colored hair; instead I got my mother's charcoal black hair. But the good thing is that I also got her figure and well yeah. You see my mum's a model, not a very successful model but she manages to get income. So naturally she has a perfect figure.

My eyes were another matter. My bright green eyes were something that I had obtained myself. There was something about eyes and my family. Each one of us had a different colour. My brother had Hazel, my mum had blue and my dad had brown. I guess genetics are weird that way.

Now where was I? Right, I was about to break up in tears. Well you're probably thinking what a suck up, crying at the sight of my parents and brother being together. Well for one, as I said earlier, the last time we were all together was when my cousin died at the age of 5, so that wasn't that happy. So this was the first time in years that I've seen them all together, smiling.

Second, I haven't seen them this happy since I was five and I wanted to play basketball. It's been eleven years since then which is a long time to me.

Third, it was good to see my brother with my parents. Matt was usually fighting with one of them whenever they were around. I'm pretty sure it was about not being around for us enough, but he never won those arguments.

Forth, I actually felt like I could do something for once. They all worked so hard for the family. Out of us four I do the least amount of hours of work a week; and the most time for myself out of the four of us each week. I felt that I would be able to give something back. Help them out more. But now I had to face the truth. I know they will support me with this, but I won't see them for years if I get in.

At that thought I turned around, only to start looking at a man in the crowd. The one from earlier, the one that my coach was talking to.

"Hey coach," I said. He looked toward me. My eyes drifted from the man to the coaches brown eyes.

"Yes Haylo." He replied

"Who is that man?" the question rang from my lips like a bell. As the sound finally left my mouth I felt lighter like a burden was lifted or something like that. Because at first I thought he was the scout but if he wasn't who was he.

"Him?" He asked pointing to him.

"Yeah, the one you were talking to earlier." I nodded

"He's a Model scout."

"A model scout?"

"Yeah, I happen to know him quite well," Coach continued. "He was looking at you. He's from Japan too. Came along with the basketball scout. He thinks you're quite a looker Angel."

If you're wondering who angel is it's my nickname you know angels have halos but my name is spelt Haylo… get it… no… anyway.

"So he might recruit me?" A rush of joy went through my blood as I asked him.

This might be my big break, an opportunity for me to help my family and others who I knew were I need too.

"Might? He will." I felt like a firework at that very second. I could help others. I will help others. But there was just one question that was getting in my way.

"What's his name?" I asked. I need to know. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Mike Fabrini!" Was all that I heard from his lips.

Fabrini was the thing that really got my attention though, because Fabrini was a last name that I knew all too well. It was my mother's last name before she got married after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Well that's the first Chapter.

I know some of you are probably pretty sad that their aren't any of the GoM in it yet. Don't worry people. The Generation of Miracles are going to be in the 4th Chapter. But you will get a glimps of some of them in the 3rd chapter.

Anyway i have a question for you!

Who do you think Haylo should end up with (it has to be someone in the Gom though)?

Please leave your answer in a review!

TeddyTan!


	2. A new life

**_Hey everyone i'm back!_**

**_Thanks to everyone who favourited my story or alerted or even just read it. I was suppried to how many people read it. I thought that it would be a complete failure!_**

**_Anyway please leave a comment. It doesn't take that long, Only a few seconds at most. The more you guys comment the quicker i will be at releasing a new chapter._**

**_Anyway thanks!_**

* * *

The papers were in front of me. All I had to do was sign it and I would be off to Japan in a week.

I was still getting over the initial shock of it all but the papers just made it all the more realer. For the basketball and the modelling. God, how do some people deal with all of this?

"Darling, if you don't want to do this you don't have to." I could hear from behind me. I could tell it was the only other female in the house; my mother.

"Mum, of course I want to do this. Plus even if I didn't I would need to take up at least one of them, it's what our family needs." I replied. It wasn't a lie though. Basketball was my life and I always dreamed of being a model. But even if I hated those things, I would still do it to help my family out.

"Let me tell you something. When I was younger I was a pretty successful model. Everyone loved me." She started "I had everything a girl of my age wanted. I had the boys, the popularity, the fame, the body and the looks. But I won't all last forever."

To tell you the truth it didn't surprise me at all. She was really pretty after all. But the fact that she was telling this to me scared me. What if she didn't want me to do this and she would rather me at home, but I ignored that thought.

"Mum, what happened to you?" I continued

"Nothing happened to me it's just someone better came along and they liked her better. Everyone did." She smiled when she said this though.

It reminded me of cruel reality and what it does to people. He people that died because in reality they couldn't find food or were prisoners of war and got killed. In our case reality was being poor and finding the money to pay off rent and electricity while we find another way out of this mess. That was our reality.

"So they got rid of you like that?" I said clicking me fingers to symbolise how quick I thought.

"Yeah, basically. Look darling all I'm saying is that if this is what you want go for it. But Fame is a dangerous thing. Once someone better comes along you're gone; in both modelling and basketball."

"I know that mum, but that just means I can't let my guard down." I said giving her one of my confident looks. Her smile dropped a little leaving a slight smile it saddened me.

"Darling, there are hard times in modelling." She continued "When you are starting up you feel that nobody wants you around, but after a while all they want will be you and things will get harder. Juggling Basketball, Modelling and school at the same time will become one hell of a task."

I knew that. School wasn't a problem, I already didn't care about it. It was just the basketball and the modelling bit that was worrying me a bit. But I didn't want to think about that just yet.

"Do you know Mike Fabrini?" I asked mum changing the topic.

I looked to her to see that her face was surprised. She knew him alright.

"Well… Of course I know him. He's my Brother after all." She smiled.

I knew it. There had to be a relation between them. Of course she's a Smith now but anyway.

"Why, you were never interested with all of my relatives before?" She asked smoothly, her shock was gone.

"He's the modelling scout that will be taking care of me if I sign up with modelling." I said "That's why I wanted to know if you knew him, you know Fabrini being you old last name."

"Haylo." She said in a serious tone. "If you want it, sign it. If you don't want it, don't even touch it."

My eyes looked to the contract the words basketball and modelling were written all throughout each one. But my eyes looked to the basketball one first. There were things about money payment if I get in. the care that I would be under while I was over there and all of that stuff. Dad had looked over it earlier and he said everything seemed fine.

But the thought of only being allowed two people to fly over with me was annoying. Mum had a big photo shoot that could get us some big bucks and put her in a big time model agency, so she couldn't come. Dad had to continue work because if he pulled another day off he would be fired from all of his jobs.

Matt, was the only person who was going to be able to come with me. I was happy about it too. Matt was my best friend, while being my brother. Of course Alison was my best friend too but I knew that Matt would be there for me no matter what happened. In the contract it said that I could only take my parents, but luckily Matt had gotten a sport scholarship to a school over there that would be able to get him into a professional team in the long run (if he's good enough) so they said they could fly him over anyway.

I grabbed the cold and thick contract and looked at the place where I had to sign, at the same time I grabbed the pen in my left.

"Here is goes!" I said as I scribbled my signature on the piece of parchment.

The air, the food and everything about this place was wrong. The windows was one of the things that really creped me out. Just the felling of looking down into the unknown. I was also scared that I was going to fall and magically end up as a big red spot on the ground.

But the one thing that creped me out the most was the toilets in this place. I mean they were just plain weird. Especially when they flush. It's just too creepy!

If you haven't guessed I was already I was on my way over to the country that I needed to live in for my family's sake! The best thing about it though, is because of the basketball association paying for the plane trip, matt and I got to fly over in first class.

For me this is my third time on a plane. The first time I was five and my mum's friend had a wedding in Fiji, so we travelled over there. And of course we had to go back to Australia. I was stuck with a window seat on both flights and was forced to look down, but this time was different, it was how long the flight was that was killing me.

I looked beside me and there was Matt. Looking as dead as anything right next to me. I don't know how he does it! He just manages to sleep in the most annoying places that I don't think are comfortable. I'm not saying that the first class seats aren't really comfy; it's just that I can't stand the noise of the engine and all of those sort of things.

I reached out, wanting company but as soon as I was about to poke the creamy skin on his face I could hear him sleep talk.

"No Haylo, don't throw the basketball in my face!" He mumbled, his eyes still clamped shut. I have to admit he is pretty cute when he sleep talks; but I think that's the only thing that's cute about him.

Even though Matt is my brother, we look out for each other like we are friends. He doesn't really look like my brother as Matt has brown dark brown hair and pale skin. Instead of my emerald green he had electric blue eyes. He was also taller had more muscle. I mean we both look like models but he looked more like a sport model than the main stream model (if you know what I'm saying).

"I won't be able to kiss Alison if you kill me." He murmured. Something inside me went all airy fairy; just the thought of my best friend and my bro getting together I thought was really cute. A giggle was all I could do for a reply.

I then looked out the window again, just to face reality that I was on my way to one of the most life changing things I will ever experience. The smile faded. The thought of failing my tryout raced through my mind; the thought of failing my family. Then the thought of my brother flooded back in my mind. There was no way Alison and him were going to hook. One, Alison had a boyfriend who was a total idiot. Two, my bro would never have enough guts to ask her out even if she was single. Three, they would break up after a day because they would fight too much. Lastly, Alison had made it clear to me that she thinks that my brother is a complete moron, and she would never even think about dating a monkey like him. Of course my bro and me being so close to each other, we hang out in the same group at school so when she says that he is a moron she was half joking. I could tell there was a bite behind her words when she said it though.

My gaze found its way to my brother as he stirred once again in his sleep. Only a few more hours and I would be stepping out into a whole different world. A whole different playing field. A whole different life.

It was all going to change, right down to the smallest things.

* * *

**_Hoped you liked the Chapter guys and girls._**

**_I'm sorry that there aren't any of the Generation of Miracles or anything in this chapter but there will be a few of them in the next chapter._**

**_This will also be a joint story between me and one of my friends but i'll tell you the details in the next chapter!_**

**_Anyway!_**

**_BYEZ!_**

**_TeddyTan Out!_**


	3. Stuff the uniform policy!

_**Wassup? **_

_**I'm trying to update more often so I hope this chapter is just as good as all of my other chapters. **_

_**Please review. I know you hate doing it but it's what keeps me going when I'm writing these things. Even if it's negative comments I don't care (but if they are negative please try keep it as nice as possible).S in other words the quicker you review and the more you do the quicker the chapters will come out. **_

_**I do not own any of the characters that are in the generation of miracles and I don't own Momoi. **_

_**So enough of me.**_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

A new place, a new beginning, a new school. Everyone just looks at Matt and me, as we walk cautiously through the gate. All of the blue and white uniforms, the neat and tidy hair, the cleanliness of the school, and everything else that came along with it. I hate it.

Teiko Middle School. The place that I'm spending the rest of this year at until I go to some highly rated basketball High School.

I tug the short baby blue skirt down, as it only reaches my upper thigh. It makes me feel weird and uncomfortable. I was used to wearing my basketball shorts the whole year round because we could wear free dress at school each day. This was so different!

The top I have to wear has short sleeves that stop just past my shoulders. The girls have to have a light blue scarf like thing that you have to tie around your neck under the collar of the shirt. The guys get to wear a light blue ties, and of course, don't have to wear the skimpy little skirts, instead they get to wear dark grey pants.

I really don't care about the uniform and neither does my brother. I don't want to have the scarf thing around my neck and I refused to have it all the way buttoned up. Every time I tried to button the upper buttons on my top one of the buttons would pop around my bust and then once I stopped them from popping off the scarf thing would suffocate me straight away. So my bro and I did a swap. I gave him my scarf thing (he didn't use it) and I got his tie. I wear it loosely and have the top few buttons undone. Matt has the same style, except without the tie.

We go to our classroom and sit down next to each other in the back corner. It is so awkward! We just sit here, silently. This is the first time we have changed schools, the first time we have had to meet new people. I am horrified at the idea that someone would replace Alison. But I put aside that thought as people start to pile in. The other students don't seem to notice either of us and I am thankful for that. I don't want to be known as 'that new kid' or 'the other new kid'.

The class is massive with about thirty people in the class room. I was used to about 15 in the class and 20 at max.

I sink down in my chair so the top of my ebony hair was visible. Matt is just looking around the room, seeing if he could spot any girls that would be able to compare to Alison.

To Matt, Alison was like an angel; to me she was like a devil that really needed to think about what she is about to say before it leaves her mouth.

Alison had a personality that every shy person wishes they had. Except Alison had the guts to say anything that she wanted to say, but most of the time people would try to punch her after (most of the time it's me, but I don't do it so hard that she would be unconscious [only so she would have a bruise and she would learn from her mistakes] or/and make her bleed). I really don't know what my bro sees in my best friend but I really don't want to know. I just don't want them to go out because that would be awkward, but if they really, really liked each other than I might let them go out.

I can feel eyes staring into my side so I look over to my left and there is a girl sitting next to me with her brown eyes locked on mine. She looks quite tall and has long legs; she looks like she does a lot of sport because she has quite a bit of muscle. She has brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail that touches her back.

I feel a sense of friendship but it goes astray away when she turns her head to avoid the eye contact. She doesn't want to know me.

I sink down in my chair even further. I don't want to be here at all now. My last bit of hope of making friends was demolished with the rejection from that girl. I would rather be doing my homework back in Australia or something else as long as I was back home with my friends and family.

I look around the room again, taking in the sights of everyone. I have to admit that quite a lot of the boys actually look really good.

I can see some people who had odd coloured hair though. I mean who would have purple hair or bright red hair. As I look around I could see some green, a bit of blue, both dark and light. But then something catches my eye. Pink.

I cringe at the sight. I hate that colour more than anything. Well not that much but I dislike the colour. I just look at Matt and I could see that his eyes are fixed on her but not for her hair. His eyes are looking down slightly towards her chest.

I sighed. It's so typical of him to do that.

Eventually everyone sits down. Time to be introduced to the whole class.

* * *

Have I ever said that I hate people who just glare at you? Actually that's wrong. I don't hate; I loathe. A few people said hello here and there but nobody actually wants to help us out. Though there was one guy that did offer but got dragged away by some other guy.

I suppose the school wasn't too bad though. Matt and I spent the day with each other. Some people gave us weird looks but we just shrugged them off. But there was one thing that I was looking forward to. SPORT! We had sport tomorrow in the first and second period of the day but Matt and I get to see the basketball tonight. We are invited by the schools coach to come and try out for the teams.

Both of us were rearing to go as soon as we were told about the basketball tryouts, except they told us half way through the day so we didn't have our sport uniform with us, so we would be trying out tomorrow after school.

As the final bell went Matt and I race out of class.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I ask as we passed another building. We had been doing this for about ten minutes I start to have the feeling that we're lost. Matt had insisted that I follow him this time instead of me leading the way.

He never seemed to be good with these things and I guess I wasn't either but at least I could sort of make my way around new places; at least better than Matt could.

"No! I know where we're going. It should just be around the corner." Matt replies, but he still wasn't being believable. There were so many buildings here, it was crazy. Most of them seem to be some sort of sports buildings they have so many it was unbelievable.

"Matt, just admit it! We're lost!" I said as stop and slide my backpack to the ground and pull out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Matt says as he stares at my phone. I simply ignore him as I sometimes do and start to dial a number that I had written on my hand earlier today.

"Calling the number I was left if we got lost on the way to the basketball stadium." He just glares at me as I dial in the rest of the remaining numbers.

I hold it to my ear, feeling its cold surface against my skin. The dial sounds soon came on and I started to shiver a bit. I dislike calling unknown numbers if I don't know who's on the other end.

One, two three. The dial tone just kept on going. Four, five, six seven, and…

"Hello?" Said an unfamiliar voice, I shiver a bit. The realisation hit it could be some sort of pedo on the other side creeps me out a bit but I don't think the principle would give me some pedo's number.

"Uh, hello." I replied unsure of what to say. "My name is Haylo and I'm here with my brother Matt. I was told if I got lost on the way to the basketball gym to ring this number."

There is a short silence and I just hope it wasn't the wrong number. Well, this was a good way to begin my basketball career in Japan.

"So I'm guessing that you're lost?" The voice asks me. His voice was so smooth and calming sort of like one of those voices in the movies that would comfort the heroine. So I did get the right number. My inner self gave myself a high five!

"Yeah." I reply once more. "We're outside the hockey stadium place, thing."

Great! I just called a hockey stadium a place thing! I am really having an off day today.

A chuckle was heard on the other end of the line. I give off a slight smile.

"Well, I should probably be your escort to the basketball stadium. I'll just have to ask Akacchi first; but someone will come and escort you here!"

I open my mouth to say thanks, but several beeps from the other end of the line indicate that he hung up.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"The person said that someone would come and get us but I didn't catch any name." I say to him. I sit down on top of my school bag. I have the feeling that it may take some time.

"What was the slight smile for, just before?" I can hear Matt ask as I started to play some random game on my iPhone.

"He sounded like an awesome person, that's all." I reply bluntly as I flung an angry bird.

Matt soon slid his bag off his back as well and sat on top of it.

We were silent for a while. Not too sure what to do or if we should look around a bit. But we stayed put (even though it got really boring).

"Do you like it here Haylo?" I could hear Matt say.

I close my phone and really thought about it. Nobody really tried to help us around, nobody tried to befriend us and nobody really treated us like everyone else. The uniforms were uncomfortable as hell! I hate it here! But I can't say that to Matt. He would say that we could always move schools and make a big fuss out of it.

"It's ok. We've only been here one day though so I can't really give you an honest answer." I replied. It was a white lie though. Good thing that Matt would never know the difference.

"Let's hope we actually get found and we can see some basketball." Matt says as he got up and got a basketball out of his bag.

"Let's hope so." I agree as I too stand up. "One on One?"

"That's a little unfair! But I accept!" Matt says as he starts to dribble his orange basketball. "But what are we going to use for goals?" he asks as he looks around to see nothing but a building and concrete.

"Well…" I mutter. "I'll just have to steal the ball off you!"

A few seconds pass so Matt can process what just said. I look to my twin to see a confused face.

Why does Matt have to so dumb sometimes?

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" I say. My twin nods and I just stare at him.

"Matt, bounce the ball and I'm going to try to get the ball off you. If I get the ball off you we swap, so that means you'll have to get the ball off me." I say. "Did that make any sense?"

Matt shrugs. He knew what I meant.

I close my eyes and hear the familiar sound of a ball bouncing. I open my eyes and stare into my brothers eyes. He was getting serious; this won't be easy.

I charge towards him and attempt to knock the ball out of his hands, but he reacts and pulls away before my hand could make contact with the ball. But I knew he was going to do that; Matt always does that when I charge at him. It's a natural instinct for him. I spin towards him and steal the ball from his hands.

He just looks at me, revenge written all over. This is going to be interesting. I start dribbling with my left hand.

"Haylo, you're going easy aren't you?" Matt asks.

I didn't know what to say so I just smirked. Of course I was going easy on my twin. If I wasn't he might end up in a hospital bed (It's a long story) like the last person did when I was playing seriously.

"Haylo, don't go all out on me, but defiantly don't take it easy." Were the words that escaped Matt's lips. My smirk was getting bigger and bigger.

"I would never go easy on you bro." I reply as I swap dribbling hands from me left to my right.

Matt dives towards me and I dodge to my left easily. I turn to face him, and let me tell you, his face was priceless. He was so confused why I turned to face him. Time to mess with my brother's small brain!

I then threw the basketball towards him. Matt's hands reached out for it, but I was faster. My left hand made contact with the ball and I swiftly bounced my way around him.

"What the hell Haylo?" Matt screams.

"You said that I shouldn't go easy on you, so I'm not." Were the only words that I managed to say.

"Now I see why Akashi sent me here" The tone of the voice wasn't Matt's. Nor was it the boy from the phone. Who could it be?

I turn around, unaware of where this voice came from. Nowhere to be seen. I look to my brother. He looks just as confused as I am. We both shrug in unison and start to play one on one basketball again.

"Excuse me." The voice says again "I'm right here." As soon as the mysterious voice finished talking he appeared.

Matt and my gases automatically drifted to fairly short boy to Matt's immediate left. He was short compared to me and that in itself was saying something. I was roughly 184cm and Matt was about 192cm. He had light blue hair that was messy and from the look of things it was because of playing some sort of game. Even though I was about 2 meters away from Matt, I could smell how sweaty the boy was. Let's just say that some guys really need more deodorant for sport. Okay, cancel that. All guys should wear more deodorant for sport.

I swear if you were back in Australia, you would be able to hear Matt's scream. Here is a random fact about Matt. His scream is anything but manly.

"Matt, stop screaming like I girl!" I scream back at him. Scilence then pollutes the air. And let me tell you it felt awkward. I couldn't blame Matt for screaming though, I was about to too! I mean this short kid just randomly appears out of nowhere, especially because he is standing right next to my brother.

"Um…" I say trying to break the awkward scilence. "Are you the person that was coming to lead to the basketball club?"

The boy just nods with an expressionless face. And let me tell you something, I got the shivers. If you're thinking that I mean it in a crush sort of way you are so wrong! I got the shivers because he was sort of scary. I liked people who opened up easily and would become your best friend even if you don't know them that easily.

"Sorry for the screaming then, you gave me a bit of a fright. I'm Matt Smith" says my idiotic brother.

I step towards them trying to ignore the stench of sweat.

"I'm Haylo Smith. I'm Matt's twin sister. Nice to meet you!" I say still trying not to make a disgusting face due to the stench. I really hope that the rest of their team uses more deodorant. But then again, it is an all-boys team that I would be dealing with.

Well, yeah you heard right a boys' team. You see, I learnt that in Japan, they aren't too big on women's basketball in school. But the thing about the school teams is that they're not really boy's teams; they are really teams that girls choose not to join because they are too scared that they would break a nail or they are interested in something else.

Well me, I don't care about my nails, in fact it hate them. If anything I would want them to burn in hell. I wouldn't care if they all fall off. In a way it would actually jump with joy and laugh at the people who did have them. As for having other interests; it doesn't really happen.

Basketball is like my oxygen except I still need oxygen (so I can breathe). It means a lot to me. It's always got me through the time when I really thought that my parents were gonna split because it was just too hard to deal with me and my bro. But thank god they didn't. It's also been there when one of my best friends dyed when I was ten in a nasty car accident. Basketball was basically a way for me to communicate with people, to express my anger and sadness. But anyway…

A boy's team. I'm going to join a boy's team. But this school had made quite a name for themselves apparently. The 'Generation of Miracles' or something like that. It sounded pretty cool but to tell you the truth I don't think that they would be able to live up to that name. It sounds like a name that they would give to NBA players or something like that.

My concentration went back to the boy. Please tell me he isn't in that awesomely named group of guys. I mean for one he is tiny. Two, I could clearly see that his stats are quite low to be an elite player and three; he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Hello, my name's Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

_**Yay! Kuroko! **_

_**Well I'm sorry that there was only two of the Generation of miracles in this story. This chapter was long enough for me so I decided to stop it there. But I promise that I will put all of the Generation of Miracles in the next chapter! So…**_

_**Anyway I was going to tell you about my friend's story that will connect up to this story. She hasn't released a chapter yet but I am hoping that she will sometime soon. But the person that I'm talking about is half of 'The Black Rosette'. **_

_**As some of you may know. 'The Black Rosette' consists of two people. Razz and Gee. The other person who will be writing the connecting story will be Finn so check out some of the stuff that she has written like 'Ink, Sand and Enthusiasm', Entanglement and my favourite one so far 'The Lone Wolf'. So check her out and I will tell you when she releases a chapter of the joint story. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**Post your comments below **_

_**TeddyTan Out**_


	4. Why do you play basketball?

_**Hey everyone it's been a while!**_

_**I hope i didn't take too long to update.**_

_**I've been pretty busy latly and i've been having a pretty hard time at school. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Not a lot happens but anyway, i'll let you find out for yourself.**_

* * *

I swear there was an awkward scilence for a while. Matt and I didn't know what to say really. I mean we would talk to Kuroko if we knew how to say it in Japanese. But quite a lot of words that we would like to say we didn't even know.

I was silently thanking myself inside. Kuroko seemed to be silent most of the time so we didn't think that he was dying to have convocation with us.

"Why do you guys play basketball?" Kuroko said in his soft tone.

I was slightly shocked. We haven't even gotten to know each other properly and he's already asking about basketball. But then again, we were heading off to the basketball gym.

"Well, it gives me a break from everything else. It also makes me feel like I'm the king of the world!" Matt replied enthusiastically. I swear he's adopted but our parents just aren't telling us.

The way he didn't care about anyone else kinda annoyed me sometimes. But seriously, I think that's why I love having him as my brother.

"What about you Haylo?" He asked. But this time it wasn't that same gentle tone he used when asking before. There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Well…" I muttered to myself. In all truth I didn't know why I played basketball. It was an escape from reality. It was something that would help out my family if I did get into the professional team. "I don't really know to tell you the truth. I play it because I'm good at it."

I swear Kuroko's aura saddened slightly. I didn't know what I did but it must have been something that I said.

"But then again. It also makes me feel like I'm wanted. You know, being part of a team." I continued "having someone there to back you up when you need it. Knowing that your effort helps not only you, but everyone else as well. I guess that why I play as well."

I could feel his aura lightened. I was more at ease with him being around. I closed my eyes and reflected on what had happened today. For one I was in a whole different country. Well that had its pros and cons! Pros:

I could experience a whole different culture

I would be able to make more friends

I could make it into professional basketball

I could make it into professional modelling.

Cons:

Everything else.

I was away from my parents who have done so much for me, even though it's only been a few days I really miss them being around. I guess it's the home sickness. Another thing is that I don't know what the hell people are saying sometimes. And some of the words that come out of people's mouths over here sound really weird! And then I have no idea what they're writing! All of those curvy characters and the symbols and all of that stuff. How am I supposed to know all of that!

I was also told that at Teiko I probably wouldn't make it into the first string let alone the regulars. And I was supposed to make it into the Japanese team? This school has got to be messed up in some way!

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe how beautiful the school grounds were. I looked around once more. But something was missing. Kuroko! Where did he go?

"Kuroko, where are you?" I said, a little worried.

After we finally found him, Kuroko lead us to the front of the gym. It was huge. I thought that the gym at my school in Australia was big; boy could I be more wrong! The gym here was at least twice the size. So this is where I would spend nearly every afternoon at. I was getting shivers from thinking about it.

There was also a group of girl outside and let me tell you they looked like eagle waiting to devour their prey.

"You know you don't talk that much!" Matt said confidently. Nah duh he doesn't Matt; he hasn't said a word to us ever since he introduced himself.

"Matt, be polite will you." I said in a calming voice. This was going to be an awesome day no matter what happened. I couldn't let Matt's cocky side get in the way of anything!

I guess my calming voice wasn't as soft as I thought it was though because the swarm of girls all turned to the voice. ME! Their glares were as scary as hell. Let me tell you this, never get in the way of a girl and the person or people that they are fan girling about. Trust me; it will never go down well.

But their glares were really creepy. If I could go back in time I should have and gotten here early to avoid all of these glares.

"What are you doing here?" said a girl as she stepped forward. Let me tell you, all of the girls here are pretty short and all of the guys (well most of them anyway) are pretty tall. It's really weird.

"She's with me." Said a voice in front of the door.

I have never seen a jump that has been more synchronised. I kid you not. The way well all jumped at exactly the same time made me smile. I didn't have to look over near the door to know who it was.

I have to admit, this kid is pretty cool. Sure, I don't like the way he never changes he expression or the way he doesn't talk that much. But Kuroko had an aura about him I didn't know why but I knew that we would somehow have an awesome relationship (not in a boyfriend girlfriend way) later on this year.

"Oh Kuroko." Said the girl who previously spoke up before. "I didn't see you there!"

Worried, concerned, uneasy, distressed. There are just so many words that could describe their tone. But what I didn't get was why their tone was like this. Was there something about Kuroko that made them this uneasy?

"You girls better go before Akashi sees you." He said bluntly and opened the door. I didn't wait to see what happened after that, so I followed Kuroko into the gymnasium.

My first impressions of the gym. Big, amazing, grand, sport heaven (more basketball heaven but anyway), heaven and that it stinks. No joke peeps, This Gym stunk even more than my brother's room did! But for some reason the stench didn't bother me. The sight that I was seeing in front of me was all that I cared about.

Basketball.

The one thing that made my heart explode (in a good way). This place was everything that I ever dreamed of being. It was massive. There were stands for when they had a game here or just simply because the school could afford it. The line on the court were just the lines of a basketball court and not lines of several different ball games (like netball, volleyball and several different sport all jammed into the same area that's used for a basketball court). The way the Gym was designed in full stop was just the most superb thing. Then I looked at the court itself.

I could not tell you how awkward it is everyone stopped what they were doing to look at you. Wait, let me scratch that. I could not tell you how awkward it is when a room that consists of eight people (excluding Matt and myself), seven of them boys, stopped what they were doing to look at you. They didn't look at Matt nope. They didn't look at Matt and me. It pretty obvious. They were all looking at me.

Wait where was Matt? I turned my head to realise that he hadn't come in yet. I mean seriously? Was he that obsessed with girls?

I turned around again face the team and believe me they looked nicer on the first glance.

Ok. Let me give you a run-down of what everyone was like.

For one; I had no idea where Kuroko was and Matt was still outside probably trying to hook up with a girl that he doesn't even know. So that means that I'm in a room full of strangers.

But there were two people that I think I knew in the class room who were in my class today. One was a tanned boy with dark blue hair. I could tell that if I were to stand next to him I would be pretty dam short. He looked as though he would be around two meters tall, but then again I'm really bad a guessing how tall people are. I'm usually off by about 10cm. He was wearing grey shorts and a loose black tank top. He looked like he would disintegrate me if I stepped on the court. And when I looked around I think all of them would. They all looked strong in their own rights.

The other person that I thought I had seen earlier today was a pink haired girl. I think her name was Momoi though I think I only talked to her for a few minutes. It was more like introducing ourselves though so I didn't really know anything about her, but for some reason she did ask a lot of questions about me… that's sort of creepy, but then again people like to know lots of stuff about the new peeps. She was defiantly shorter than me by about 20cm (I'm 178cm by the way).

Green? The next guy's hair was green? What kind of school lets their students have these ridiculous hair colours? I mean I bend the uniform policy all the time but I don't push it that far! But anyway, compared to the dark blue haired guy this one was taller. Not by much but still, but he's was taller (They're all so tall 0.0). He wore glasses which I thought was pretty awesome. I mean if I had to wear glasses while playing sport they would fall off my face half the time. How annoying would that be? But then again Matt would make me get contacts so that wouldn't happen. For some reason some of his fingers were wrapped in tape. Now that I find weird! Wouldn't it be hard to bounce the ball while you fingers were tapped?

I swear they kept on getting taller. But this guy was just ridiculous! This guy would easily be over 200cm tall. He wore a bored expression and I like him already because of that. I mean everyone else was just looking at me like 'Is that seriously the chic that might join our team', while this guy just looked at me. Probably because everyone else was. Also another thing I love about this guy is that he has purple hair. I mean Green and blue is pretty cool, but purple. I mean nobody does that! It's just so epic.

He last three people had more reasonable hair colours. But the one with the red hair, I had to admit even though red is a natural hair colour; his head was full of bright red hair. Like really bright red. The good thing about this guy is that he was around my height, though he was only a few centimetres shorter than me. He was probably a tad taller but probably only by a couple of centimetres. Our eyes locked together. It was sort of like he was staring into my soul or something like that. Shivers started to generate through my body, but I would let it show. I'm not allowed to seem weak. His eyes though they were both different colours. Like one of them was a reddish sort of colour and the other was a yellowish colour. I mean I thought it was weird how everyone in my family had different coloured eyes. But this was taking it to a whole new level.

I eventually broke eye contact to look around at the rest of the people in the room. The next person I saw was a blonde. He was taller than the red head and me but he was shorter than the rest. To tell you the truth, he looked like some angel. I mean, I don't want to be like really weird or anything but he does look really ripped. Like seriously if only every guy had muscles like that. That really would be heaven. But just the way this guy's face looked. The way his yellowish blonde hair sat. I really don't know how to put it.

But now that I'm in my pervish mindset, all of the guys here are completely ripped. I mean their muscles can be seen through the tops that they were wearing. But the last person in the Gym was a man who was sitting on the bench. You could tell he was older than everyone else and defiantly wasn't a student at the school. He had short black hair and looked as though he was around forty. You could see just by the way that he sat that he was experienced in the area of sport. He looked fairly muscular but you could only really notice when you looked at him a lot. But I'm gonna stop there because I'll sound like a complete perv if I do continue.

There are several things that will drive me insane. One of them involves having no basketball, another involves having no food or water and then the last one involve it being completely silent; and that's what it was. Silent! I swear you could hear everyone breathing, the beads of sweat from all of the guys hitting the floor; maybe I could hear that as well if I listened close enough. But let me tell you it was painful.

One thing I hated more than scilence though, is trying to break it. And I can tell you for sure I'm not the one who's going to break it.

"Boy, those girls slap really hard!" Moaned a voice from behind me. I mentally face palmed. Out of all the idiotic things he could have said he had to go with that. Seriously Matt needed to shut up sometime.

"So… What did I miss out on?" He continued looking me in the eye.

"Not much Matt." I replied, still mentally wanting to punch him in the gut.

"Oh…" He said. Seriously 'oh'. Was that the only thing that he could think of to say?

"Well I guess you haven't introduced yourself yet?" He asked me. Finally something that was actually normal to say. I just nodded

Matt walked deeper into the gym and looked at the boys. He was still pretty short compared to most of them but it didn't seem to bother him. Then again nothing bothers him really until it's just about to kill him.

"My name's Matt and this is my little sister Haylo." He said pointing at me. Great, he also had one of those cheesy faces on again! H really was an idiot.

"Matt, I can introduce myself." I said looking him square in the eye. I then turned to the bunch of boys (plus girl). "My name is Haylo Smith, We're both from Australia and I'm his twin sister. I'm only younger than him by about five minutes."

They didn't waste any time. In a matter of seconds both Matt and I were flooded with names. I caught a few of them. Midorima, Kise and Aomine. There was another one that started with 'M' but it sounded really long so I forgot that pretty quickly. Oops. Then I forgot the last one's name. I did end up catching the Pink haired girl's name which was something like Moimo; well at least I think it is.

Both Matt and I sat in a seat and watched them practice. They were all practicing different skills and the Pink haired girl was just recording things. The coach was just sitting there and observing thinking. I don't know what about because I'm not physic or anything.

The green haired boy was doing amazing shots. He just didn't miss. Ball after ball. He didn't miss one of them.

The purple haired boy was with the red haired boy. The defending by the tall purple haired boy was top class. But somehow the red head could read every move the purple haired boy was going to do and just kept on dodging.

The blonde was with Kuroko and tanned boy. It looked like it was a one on one match. The blonde against the brunette. You could tell who was the most experienced by far; I mean the tanned boy handled the ball better. It seemed like a very one sided one on one match. Kuroko was just on the side looking at the blonde's every move.

I didn't know what to say. These boys were skilled. Every move they made had a purpose and they made all the complicated things look like they were easy. How the hell would Matt take on these guys? I mean he was good. But compared to these guys he was nothing. I'm slightly scared for myself. There were good basketballers in Australia but these guys were insane.

The more I watched the more I took in. They all had talents. The green heads was the most obvious. Shooting. He could shoot a basket and it would never miss. I didn't know the range he could shoot from but he didn't miss. But the way he shoots would make it almost impossible for someone to stop him from putting points on the board.

The purple head was a defender. His height gave him an advantage but he also had long arms. Like abnormally long arms. He could make it almost impossible for anyone to get past by just extending him arm. Dude I mean that is just so unfair.

The Dark Blue headed boy was a freestyler. Well… That's how I'll put it. I mean when I looked at him playing against the blonde, he would just do really bazar things. I mean he looked like a street basketballer by the way that he played. He easily got around the blonde haired boy. He could also intercept the ball really easily. He was the ace of this team. I could tell.

The blonde. It was slightly harder to tell what his skill was but it had to be copying. I could see he wasn't as experienced as the others. But the way he played. It seemed like a whole lot of different styles mashed into one. He did it with such grace though. He would be difficult to go up against! But then again, all of them would be.

Red Head was amazing. Every move his opponent made he would already be there ready to defend them straight away. It was sort of like he was physic or something. But for some reason he was always one step ahead of everyone else. And on top of that his level of concentration was amazing.

Kuroko was the only one that I was clueless about. He wasn't playing, he wasn't moving. He was just watching and observing. He seemed to be taking in every little detail about how the Blonde played. Every so often the blonde would stop and chat to Kuroko. Kuroko seemed sort of like a mentor to the blonde. But I had no idea why Kuroko was in the same room as all of these guys.

All of their stats were out of this world. I didn't even have to look at any of them for that long to tell that they have stats that could rival most fit adults. But when I looked at all of their playing styles for a second time, I realised something. They are all around the same age as me, so even if they do have stats that are a lot higher than the average for our age, they still wouldn't be able to master all of the moves that players any of the major basketball league could.

In a way I was glad that I didn't bring my sport uniform today. That meant that I didn't have to play them yet. I mean it's now time to see what they've got and create a plan to bring them all down one by one.

* * *

_**Did you like the chapter?**_

_**Well i hope you did!**_

_**Thanks to all of you who have favourited, followed or reviewd the story!**_

_**Please tell me what you think should happen next. sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, i haven't had enough time to fix them all up. If there are too many in there just tell me and i'll go through it again!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**TeddyTan Out!**_


	5. If only I had more time

**Hey peeps!**

**Long-time no update! **

**Sorry about it being ages. I know I make excuses every time about why I don't update but this time I have legitimate excuses. **

**The first one has been that I have had an exchange student over and I have been busy showing her around and everything, I have also had to catch up on homework that I wasn't able to complete when she was over here. **

**Second of all I've been horribly sick recently. Nothing too bad but I've missed out on a good five days of school and looking at a sixth (for some of you it mightn't seen that bad but 6 periods of Math lessons to catch up on isn't fun!) and I am in a scramble to finish everything especially because most of those are assessments and projects that are due really soon.**

**The last reason is that in 18 days I, myself an going to New Zealand on my exchange. I'm Packing and finding warm clothes that I will be able to take over. **

**Anyway I better let you read**

XOXOXOXO

Finding a partner in my Japanese class was the worst thing I have ever tried to do. First of all I was tired. I just had try out for the Japanese team and that was tiering as it was, second of all I had a modelling introduction. They didn't do anything really; they just took my measurements, talked to me about what I would do in the next few weeks and gave me a schedule. Apparently I was going to do my seventh photo shoot for a big company and with a really famous model. This was all really sudden. I haven't even had a real photo shoot with me and they have already paired me up with a big shot. Apparently it's because I had the perfect look that complimented this model. I suppose that was a good sign! I wish they said who the model was so I could prepare myself (so I don't start drooling).

There was also my planning for defeating the six boys. The way they moved and handled the ball made my job hard and painful. It aggravated me! I had to find flaws in all of them, and I did, it was just the matter of pulling off these extraordinary stunts; that was the problem. When people said they were good I didn't think they were like this. I thought people were just saying that they are like average teenage good, but these guys; the only thing that was stopping them from going into professional basketball, is that they were still teenagers and they hadn't stopped growing, making it harder for the guys to complete the complex moves that professional basketballers pull off. It took me ages just to think of what to do and what I should do if this goes wrong.

Lastly I managed to do my basketball try outs; the Professional ones. I really hope I get in, for my sake and my families. If I didn't get in all of this would be for nothing. Mum and dad would behind in their payments and I would probably have to take up about three more jobs at least. Matt will still be over here in Japan, if I leave to due to scholarship thing. I'm not too sure what will happen with the accommodation but we will have to organise that if I don't get in.

Mr Black seemed reasonably nice to me. He said something along the line of if I get in, the basketball corporation will give him a promotion and he will be my manager. I'm pretty sure that he really wants me to get in, not for me but just so he can have the promotion.

After watching a few minute of watching everybody find a partner I was still stuck there. Matt had managed to pair himself up with one of the guys from the second string basketball team, but me; I wasn't one of the popular nice looking girls.

They seemed to like more of the nicer looking people; I mean I hope I'm nice. But wearing a tie and not even wearing it properly; it didn't exactly give off the right impression. All the people that didn't pay much attention in class, didn't do the right thing or didn't wear their uniform right were just like out casts. And that's basically what I felt like.

I don't know how many times I have received looks over the past two days but I can defiantly tell now that they aren't looks to see who I am. They are looks telling me that I was different and not wanted. My height was defiantly a factor. Most girls were quite short over here and it made me feel really uncomfortable. I was the tall, weird, breaking the uniform code girl. It was so different from back home.

I was popular; I could get away with stuff because the teacher knew that people would back me up. Every so often people would say that I didn't do something right and I should be shunned for doing something. Then I would talk to them and tell them my circumstances and they would understand, a little anyway. Even though I was tall, I didn't feel like a giant, there were other girls who were as tall as me, if not taller.

I scanned the room again for a partner. Not one; again. It was the second time that it's happened to me. In a way I wanted Matt to pair up with me but we made a deal that we would try to make as many friends as we could. He was just keeping to my promise. Me on the other hand, I had a hard time with it. The language was a definite obstacle. I knew quite a few words and phrases but it was still a little fuzzy when it comes to certain words.

Being in the third and final year in middle school, everyone was really advanced compared to where I was. I mean I basically had the vocabulary of a 10 year old, so I was catching up. I mean being fifteen had its perks, if you moved to a country that spoke a different language, even though it would take some time, you could still build up your vocabulary to those of your own age if you really get stuck into it. Being me I didn't think I would be able to cope, you know, learning another language and all of that. But thank god I learnt it in primary school in the land down under. It was the best, I didn't have any jobs and I absolutely adored learning; especially Japanese. I was the Japanese nerd of the class; I would read manga and everything. The phrasing and some other technical stuff threw me off and I didn't understand but I still attempted to read it, and there were always the pictures to help guide me and tell me if I was right or if I was wrong.

I didn't continue it in high school due to their not being Japanese as a subject in my high school. I then started learning French and I found it pretty boring (Sorry people who like speaking French or are French, it just wasn't my strong point). No Anime, no manga. I also got a job in year seven which was my first year. From then on it got busier and busier and I eventually forgot most of it.

I then felt a tap on my left shoulder. As I looked over I could see the girl from yesterday, the one I thought would be my friend that one that turned away from me at the moment that I really needed it.

"Hi" She said, in a quiet voice. I didn't know how to respond, all of my Japanese words rushed out of my head.

"Uh… hi." I said, slightly scared and not too sure if I what I was saying was the right thing, but thank god I said something that wasn't really weird.

I quickly looked around her and saw that she too had no partner and that she was in fact sitting by herself. We just stared at each other, we both knew what we were going to say but I wasn't too sure how to say it, and who should say it first. It was the test of who would say it first, who would have enough courage to ask. I mean it couldn't be that hard. Talking to someone who basically rejected you yesterday just by looking away. Asking her if she wanted to be my partner, as if she would want to.

I quickly looked around again, this time I did it properly, and I realised that it was only the girl and myself who hadn't gotten a partner. I was stuck, it was like a dilemma!

"Um…" I muttered to myself.

"Do you want to be my partner?" We said in perfect unison. I was shocked, the surprise of the perfect unison made my head tilt to the side and turn away. I didn't know what this feeling was but it defiantly wasn't pride. At least I knew that I said my Japanese with perfect grammar.

It was more like shame. I mean this girl didn't seem mean or anything but I was the new kid, I was different, I was the last one picked. It was just the shame that you had when you were the new kid. Matt never had a problem with fitting in. He was weird and awkward at times, but his personality meant that he could adjust to different friend groups. He could jump to different groups easily and right now he's sticking with the Basketball group that we saw train yesterday. So here I was in a bit of an awkward situation.

"So do you want to be my partner?" I say as I look back at the girl to make eye contact again. She seemed to have looked away as well. Her eyes glanced at my face again, but her head stayed stationary and didn't move. I think that was to hide the faint smile that I could see. She seemed really cute and sweet. I really have no idea what she's like, I mean first she completely rejected me by just looking away from me and now she is grinning because I asked her if I could be her partner is Japanese.

"I would love to." She shyly said as her head slowly moved to face me though her head was still angled down towards the floor so she could hide most of her face from my view.

XOXOXOXO

I think Japanese is now my favourite subject. It was hard at time because I didn't understand it but I got all the help I needed and I was defiantly on my way to understanding more of the language. Unfortunately there was no manga here, but I would just have to go buy some with Matt sometime after school.

The girl that I was working with's name was Kay and she seemed really cool. I didn't really ask why she looked away from me yesterday, but I think it would be best to avoid that topic all together. She said that I could hang out with her tomorrow, but she had to go a meet some other people at the club she was in, something about organising something. So I sort of sat by myself for a while. She offered me a place in the cycling team but after staying up nearly all night planning to defeat all of those basketball guys today, I don't think I would switch clubs.

Being with Kay all the time apart from at Lunch was awesome. We talked a lot and I found out she was from Australia too. Something about moving back to Japan, can't quite remember. It was awesome because she knew nearly every single word I was saying in English, some of the words she heard before and she knew how to say them but I had to remind her a bit every so often. I guess that's ok because she hasn't had to speak fluent English in ages.

I guess I shouldn't have been that stressed out really. I mean, there was nothing to really stress about. I now have a friend (excluding Matt, because he is my bro after all) and I'm part of a club. I found it really weird how they had club activities every day after school. I mean when I did basketball in Australia I only had training once a week out of school and once a week game and the same goes for school; once a week for training and once a week for a game. Now it's like training every single day and then there is a game on top of that sometime. The awesome thing though was that instead of going against wimpy girls that were playing in my league (no offence peeps) I would be playing against stronger people, guys who actually knew what they were doing. I mean I know I sound really mean about the girls who can't play basketball even if their life depended on it and to tell you the truth that was putting it nicely. I know quite a few girls that were in the second string of my school and the only reason they were there is because the second string of the girls team and the boys' team combined to make a co-ed team. I know most of you already know the reason that those girls played, but I will put it out for any of you who really don't know what I'm talking about. They were there for the sight, and by sight I mean the boys, not for the love of the game. Surprisingly the team got through to the semi-finals but the lost by about five points. I think the reason that girls actually put some effort into it by the end was because the boy quite liked me because I was a basketballer who could actually play. So they ended up getting some private lessons with me on how to play. It got me a bit of extra cash but at least I didn't have look at them fail when they were on the court training any more. I mean it was a win, win situation.

The bell finally went for the last period that day. It all felt so much longer than yesterday. Felt worse and more boring, in some ways anyway. I picked up my bag that was hanging on a hook on the side of my desk, and quickly stuffed all of my Math books into it, I wanted to get those things out of my sight as soon as humanly possible. As my eyes looked up I could see Matt and one of his newly made friends waiting for me by the door.

I quickly got up and made my way towards them not forgetting to wave goodbye to Kay. I remembered that guy that Matt was with in an instant. He was tall, tanned, dark blue hair (as I've said before these peeps have creative hair colours), relaxed and seemed very muscular from the look of his arms. I believe his name was Ao… Aom… Aom-something. HE was the one that it took forever trying to make up a plan for. To defeat that is.

"uh.. hey." I said looking up at the two boys.

"Hey Haylo." Said Matt as he embraced me into a warm, tight and quite unbreathable hug.

"Um... Matt if you want me to die, keep on hugging me!" I said just managing to find the air in my lungs to make out the words properly.

With Matt only just being able to make out what I said he released me and I was finally able to regulate my breathing once again.

"So Haylo, do you remember this guy from yesterday?" He asked pointing to the Aom-something guy.

My response should have gone like this: Yes of course I remember him!

But of course I didn't say that I just stood there with a blank face. I knew his name started with Aom, but I can't quite remember the rest. I know there was Kise, Akashi, Momoi and Midorima, but the others I struggled to get their names. Aom….. Aoim, no…. Aomi….. Aomine!

My mouth parted to say the newly remembered name but I didn't hear my voice all I heard was a deep, kind voice.

"I'm Aomine" He smiled.

I could feel a cheerful vibe radiating from him, but only just. Somehow I could tell that it was easier to sense in the previous few years. I couldn't think of a reason why his spirit has weakened, I suppose I needed to be there to know, or be in his shoes (not literally peeps, not literally). I mean he had basketball, what more did he need. Unless there was something going on in his family, I wouldn't be able to think of any other reason.

"I'm Haylo, but you probably already know that." I replied as I looked away deciding that it was rude to stare.

As I looked back I saw him looking at me, though not directly at my face (please tell me you guy know what I'm talking about). If you didn't get it, he was looking at my upper chest (not going into any further detail). It didn't help that my school shirt's buttons looked as though they were going to pop. Me being new and all that, I didn't want to make a scene, and neither did matt. I could see his eyes drill into Aomine's head. He must have sensed it because well… He looked at my face and smirked a little.

"Well, yeah. You've been introduced about three times already and Matt has managed to tell a few little stories about you." He replied and that was when my eyes locked onto Matt. OH NO HE DIDN'T! If you know Matt like I do, you would know that he doesn't hold back, But I'm not too sure about if he would hold back when telling my secrets, because most of the time my secrets are his and vice versa.

"Don't worry; it wasn't any secrets or anything like that. I was more about how you got a modelling offer and all of that as well as being offered a place in the Women's basketball team in Japan." He said as he started to feel the air turn into a tenser atmosphere. The intensity of my stare started to decrease and my eyes drifted back to Aomine.

"You know that was my dream once." He said. The words reeled over like it does in the movies. WAS his dream? Why isn't it still his dream. When I saw him going one on one last night he was spectacular. When he's older I'm sure he will be able to surpass the great legends of basketball and maybe even be able to become the world most famous basketballer in history.

"We're just waiting for Momoi." Matt interrupted as expected.

It was a little thing that Matt did whenever he felt like he wasn't part of the convocation. He interrupted and changed the subject completely without making it too suss. Because I'm around him nearly 24/7 I know all of his little tricks; well most of them anyway.

"Where is she? Didn't she leave the class before to go do something?" I said remembering she had left halfway through history.

"Yeah, but she said she would meet us here," Aomine stated "But just letting ya know, I'm only going so I can see how good Matt is, apparently he's better than you anyway."

I was left stunned. Matt knew I was the better basketballer out of the two of us and he had never lied, but then again we had never felt the need to fit in anywhere else.

"Well that's a debatable topic!" I said knowing that if I said anything different Matt would talk to me for about a month (I know this because it's happened). I didn't want to hurt him anyway. Moving all the way over here in the first place is hard enough emotionally wise, let alone having a sister who is making you lose friends. I think that would destroy Matt if I did that.

Aomine's reaction was just a smirk before starting to respond to my statement, but before he could say anything a girl with bright pink hair ran up to us.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had to do gather a bit more information than I thought." She said looking at Aomine. His response was just a shrug. To tell you the truth Aomine looked like a guy who was stuck up, didn't think of others and really didn't care if anyone else was upset. I kinda like this dude.

The girl with the pink hair I believed to be the girl that Matt mentioned before, Momoi I believe it was. She was shorter than me by quite a bit, but then again, it wasn't anything that different. I mean I was defiantly taller than the rest of the female population here. I mean look at them all. They are mostly all tiny. No wonder this school didn't have a female basketball team.

The girls gaze then scanned to Matt and I. She looked up and down on both of us.

"Well, I can see you've both been doing a little bit of training last night." She said in a cheerful manner. "Especially you Haylo. You might have pushed it a bit too far as well."

I had no idea how to respond. She knew that I wouldn't preform at my best standard due to the lack of sleep and me going all out at my trials. I swear onl someone with magic skills would be able to do that.

"Um, how could you tell?" Matt said. I loved my brother sometimes but I wish he would just shut up sometimes. But the same question was lingering in my mind too. I mean apart from us practicing all of the time for basketball the only way she could have known is if she was our personal stalkers or something, which I highly doubt. I mean it would be good practice for later but at the moment I don't think I want one at all.

"It's a skill that I picked up when being the manager of the team." She replied. I just simply nodded, though I did find it a bit creepy that she knew about me training for this practice.

I have to admit it would be an incredibly hard skill to pick up and I have no idea how she would be learning that skill from being a manager. But I kept my poker face on (well like a poker face) and just acted like I wasn't creped out at all. I don't think Matt was focused on being creped out due to where his eyes were wondering to Momoi's upper chest.

The tension started rising a bit, Matt being the centre of it of course. Aomine just glared at him as if he was going to stab him he made any sort of move on her and Momoi just looking around awkwardly, not knowing what to do exactly. I just stood there. Not too sure of what to do and what not to do.

"We should probably head there or Akashi will kill us!" Momoi said as she started to walk towards the gym. It can across as a sort of beg to leave the awkwardness and just leave. I simply followed and went along. I didn't particularly want to stay in an atmosphere like that. It wasn't comfortable and it defiantly wasn't pleasant.

I was starting to get nervous. I might have done ok at the try outs for the women's team but I was trying out for a guy's team and the two were nothing alike. Even though basketball isn't the most friendly game there is always a hint of kindness when you are playing against women, while when playing against the men, it was more for the win instead of playing it because it was a likable game; well that what I found most of the time anyway. But overall the fact that the competition would be ten times harder than I originally thought is going to be hard. Especially because these guy were all prodigies in their own right.

If only I had more time last night to plan how I'm gonna win this thing.

XOXOXOXO

**Hope you liked it**

**Pleas review it only take up a few seconds of your time!**

**TeddyTan Out**


End file.
